zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
How It Really Happened
We all remember what happened after the Nighthowler crisis A huge celebration concert was held by Gazelle, attended by all mammals Celebrating equality, peace, kindness and love It was an uplifting moment for both prey and predator to share But something even more wonderful happened to me that night After the concert, I shared a moment with you, my dear rabbit We were almost exhausted after having such a good time Like a gentleman, I offered to escort you home Judy and I took a ride on the gondola through the city Enjoying the gorgeous fireworks and city lights along the way Funnily enough, it´s the same gondola we used during our quest Where I told you everything about my past You commented on how beautiful it all looked That reminded me of something that needed to be told It had been in my mind for a long time I thought about it during our breakup and my ZPD academy experience There was no use hiding it anymore, I wanted us to be more than just friends I stood by your side as bravely as I could, making sacrifices I was eternally thankful to you for making me life so much better Giving me a place in the world and a pretty good career as your partner With you, I wanted to share my happiness so strong and true Clasping your paw, I confessed to you Judy that I love you You knew what I said was true, trying to hide it wasn´t right It was mutual, whatever I felt on the inside, your heart also felt that You looked at me, giving a smile so lovely Confessing that you indeed felt the same way Saying that you wouldn´t have been yourself if you didn´t want it further Was like fate had meant for us to be together As you had grown up as a person, your best side had shown From a naïve country girl to the sweetest, most attractive woman I´ve ever known As the moon was full, we gazed it and held each other by the paw Giving in to our emotions and making a vow We´d always stick together, not just as partners but also as soul mates Our hearts will always belong to each other throughout our lives This fox will never abandon or cheat on his mate He´ll be the most loyal and caring boyfriend you can ever have With you in my life, I don´t need any vixen From your bunny lips, I experienced the first kiss I´ve ever gotten I heard three wonderful little words coming from your smiling face Don´t even need to tell them, we all know what they really were From that day on, it was one choice in my life I was the most proud of I got to experience times so happy beyond belief It wasn´t long until we eventually became husband and wife Our hearts as one, we started a new life I fell in love with the fair rabbit that I once hustled Yeah folks, that´s how it really happened. Category:Poem style Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:What if-scenarios Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Beginning of WildeHopps romance stories Category:WildeHopps stories